This is the beginning to our forever
by Hardhittind 16
Summary: This is the night where we start are future. This is the beginning to our forever.


**Clare's POV**

Eli laid on his bed in the same clothes from are date tonight but looked up from the TV to see me walking out of the bathroom. I gave him a warm smile and he returned with a smirk as I walked over to join him on the bead. He sat up and opened his arms for me to sit against his chest and I complied. He pulled me on to his lap with my back to his chest, he turned to the side table and shut the TV off and nuzzled his face in my neck and I let out a sigh of happiness.

"You know, this is your fifth stay at 'Hotel Eli'." He muttered in to my neck

I turned my head to see his face and said

"What are we going to do tonight?"

He brought is face behind my neck and pushed my hair aside with his nose and slowly began kissing my neck. I moaned as he reached around me and hugged my body tight to his body. He then turned me around I reached and grabbed his face, bringing him eye level to me. The instant Blue met Green, I knew tonight was going to be the night. I lightly brushed my lips over his and then he crashed his over mine. Our mouths moved together rhythmically. With his hands locked behind my back he ghosted them up and down my spine and I gasped and he tock this time to dart his tongue in to my mouth reaching into every little nook and cranny. As our tongue dance as he slowly lowered us down to the bed, him on his back and me on top. He brought his hand to the hem of my shirt and slowly started to lift it, settling his hands on my stomach. I brought my hands up to his hair tangling my fingers in it and pulled at the roots causing him to moan. He pulled back, hovering over my and just studied me letting his hair fall in my face

"You are so beautiful" I giggled and blushed reaching up brushing his hair behind his ear, showing the ear ring from our first date, smiling at the thought

"Your not so bad yourself Goldsworthy" He smirked

"Oh yeah" he questioned resting an eyebrow

"Yeah" I trailed my hand down his chest to his belt buckle and tugged on it. Eli leaned down and said

"Do you know what you are doing to me? Hmm."

With that he thrust his hips in to mine and I felt his raging hard on pressing through his tight pants which made me blush. Eli kept his hips pined to mine and circled his hips over and over, we both moaned together and that pushed both of us over. Eli quickly sat up bringing me with him and he removed his shirt as well as mine that showed I had no bra on. He reached up and fondled my breasts which caused me to let out another loud moan.

**Eli's POV**

I reached up felt her breasts, she started to circle her hips over mine pressing on my extremely painful hard on which drove me crazy. I just couldn't take it I pushed us back down so Clare was on her back and I was above her I sat up and reached down to unbutton my pants but began to struggle and Clare noticed and put one and over mine and the other on my chest over my heart which was beating very fast at this point. She leaned up and said

"You need a hand with that." Looking down and then back up. I let out a small laugh and took my hand away and her hand traveled lower and stopped over a the budge in my pants and gave me a little squeeze and slowly started stroking me, with the other hand she undid the button on my pants and pulled my pants down. I heard her give a small giggle witch made me look down to see me sticking hard out of my boxers. I flashed her a smirk and she blushed witch only made me go even crazier. She pulled down my boxers and freed my cock, she gasped and I looked down at her

"I am just going to be blunt here, Your huge" she exclaimed with a blush painted on her face. I let out a laugh. Even have fooled around she has never seen my penis before or any penis for that matter.

"Well I am sorry but if you haven't noticed I have abnormally large hands, long fingers, and big feet and that my love equals that" gesturing to myself, smirking at her. She let out a cute little giggle and went back to it.

She laced her fingers around my cock and started to pump her fist and she looked up at me with lust in her eyes as she traveled down my body and brought her mouth to my tip and snaked her tongue out of her mouth, licked over and around the head of my penis before taking me fully in her mouth causing me to moan loud at the sensation. She started slowly bobbing her head up and down, catching the right rhythm and just driving me crazy. I started to thrust my hips forward, but Clare brought her hands to my hips in place preventing me from moving. I looked down at her with a small frown and she looked up at me bringing her head to the tip of my penis and sucking in and taking her mouth off with a loud pop. She slowly got up on her knees like me dragging her hands up my body and back down and grabbed my dick and squeezed it causing me to moan. We continued to stare in to each other's eyes while she stroked me. Slowing to a stop she smirked and said to me,

**Clare's POV**

"Why should you get all the fun?"

Eli laughed and replied with

"Who said I was?" raising and eyebrow

He slipped off the side of the bed and knelt on the floor and pulled me to the edge of the bed, picked up my legs and put them over his shoulders and began kissing, licking, and sucking gently on my thighs. He finally got to my underwear and pulled them down and he looked right at my _area_. Eli brought is head down and separated my folds and gave me a cautious lick. I flung my body back onto the bed and let out a high pitched whine and griped the back of Eli's head between my legs as he started licking me up and down over my wet center, bringing his hand down and slow stuck his long finger in me which caused me to moan loud and long as he reached for my g spot and gently rubbed it. I lifted my head off the bed panting and looked down at him as a smirk played along his face. I just wanted to wipe that smug look off his face and kiss him. Eli thrust his fingers in and out of me faster and faster. Getting closer to my climax, clenching my fist in Eli's hair as he moves and starts sucking on my clit making my lose my mind. My eyes slowly rolled back in to my head but before I could cum Eli's head popped out from between my legs as he crawled his way up my body and brought his lips back to mine and kissed me. As we separated I looking down seeing the pulsing vain on Eli's his dick sticking out and his happy trail of hair on his lower abs. I looked in to his lust filled eyes and spoke the words I never thought I would say till the day I got married,

"Eli I'm ready"

**Eli's POV**

The words she just said made me so happy my dick twitched

"Your sure?" I questioned

"Yes"

"Your positive you won't regret it" she brought her finger up to my lips

"Eli if you really want to throw this chance to sleep with me a way I can go to sleep right now" she gave me a devilish grin knowing I couldn't resist. I growled and pined her down to the bed causing a loud squeak to erupt from her pink, plump lips. I hovered over her with my erection so close to her entrance my breathing picked up, she gasped

"Are you ready Clare?" I whispered in her ear. I leaned back looking in to her eyes

"Yes" I lean over to my bedside table, open the draw and pull out the condom. I rip the package and put it on. I position myself between her legs

"Babe this is going to hurt and I am sorry for that"

"I know, just… be gentle" I nod kissing her forehead and place myself at her entrance. I slowly push the tip of my penis in and automatically feel her tense up; I rub her thighs trying to ease the pain. I push in a little more right up against her barrier blocking me from my prize. I close my eyes, groaning feeling how tight she is but instantly feel bad hearing her whimper,

"Are you ok?" I managed to get out barely above a whisper but I could not get my mind off how tight she is and wet and warm and oh my god I have to hold on and make this perfect it's her first time,

"Yeah I am ok just keep going" she said reaching up lacing her arms behind my neck, burying her face in to my shoulder kissing me their

"Babe this is going to hurt and just tell me if it is too much and I will stop" she nodded and I kissed her head. I took a deep breath and thrust in. Clare screamed out in pain and it tore my heart in two. I whine in my throat feeling how she surrounded me, squeezing like a vice.

"Are you ok?" she nodded her head and looked up at me biting her lip, her eyes filled with tears, I lean down kissing them away, pulling back and studying her face

"I'm ok just keep going" I nodded and slowly thrust my hips forward only to have her wince. I felt bad so I stopped even though at this point it was the hardest thing to do with her wall pulsing around me. I felt that I could cum at any second.

"No don't stop. Keep going" She looked up at me and her face softened and her walls started to relax. I started to thrust again and she moaned in pleasure. I mentally smirked and continued to thrush slowly when she wound her legs around my waist and thrust her hips up meeting mine, I groaned at contact but Clare she cried out and threw her head back

"E-Eli please faster" She panted in my ear and I just snapped, I growled and grounded my hips to hers, and she screamed out in pleasure

"Elijah" having her scream out my full name sent chills down my spine, I continued to pound in to her while griping her hips at a brushing force. I felt her walls start to clench around me and I knew she was close

"I'm so close E-Eli" she get out before screaming out my name in pure pleasure and clawed her nails down my back, griping onto it so tightly it thought I might start bleeding but I could not focus on anything else besides her walls collapsing around me. I moaned being to close and with one final thrust I finally came, grunting her name. I collapsed on top of her bringing my head to her chest, studying to the sound of her breathing. She threaded her hand in my hair, caressing my scalp. I lifted my head to see Clare's sparkling blue eyes looking straight at me. I rested my chin on her chest looking her in the eyes

"Thank you" I said, laying my head back down, snuggling in to her chest, letting out a sigh of happiness, she giggled and I smirked in to her skin breathing in her sent; smelling of raspberries and peaches. She trailed her nails up and down the back of my neck, playing with my hair,

"I think I am the one to say thank you" she lifted my head and placed her hand on my cheeks, looking straight in to my eyes

"Thank you Eli, for making my first time special, I love you" she pulled my head up a little and placed a soft kiss on my lips. We pulled back and rested are foreheads together with our lips still touching, I smirked

"But with many more to come" I answered and she giggled and I chuckled flipped us over and rested her head on my chest. I continue to watch her as she drifted into her dream land, I kiss the top of her matted down curls and whisper

"I love you too" with the only thought on my mind_"_ _this is the beginning of our forever"_. Closed my eyes, drifting off into my own land of dreams with a smile on my face.


End file.
